campdemigodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DDfan80
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Demigod Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse hi Wazzup, I LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! TrevMan 00:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC)TrevMan I think we should start Gage, I think we should start putting in random names. You might have seen that I have already started that, but it will fill up the cabins and make our wiki cooler TrevMan 23:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC)TrevMan Isaac, I added some extra pages with gods and goddesses that are similar. I think it is a good way to group them together. What do you think? TrevMan If Annabeth was daughter of Athena Gage, If Annabeth was daughter of Athena,how could Athena not have children? Well what god is Daedulus(I probably spelt it wrong) child to then?Beasteli 21:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Eli Trevorson You are right Gage, I should just focus on making things better. The only way I know is if you want to add it to a page,you click edit, and then to the right below the photo option, It says videO. How do you make an avatar?!?!? Please reply on my talk page. How do you add a new picture? ~ Buttermywaffles Go through the steps please. ~ Buttermywaffles How do i get the Hermes pic for my pic or can you just do it? -Buttermywaffles Request for help Hi DDfan80. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request, you didn't mention anything specific, so what did you want help with? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :For getting new users to your wiki, one of the easiest things to do is to add your wiki to the list on the topic at the Admin Forum titled Whose wiki needs editors? You can also find tips and advice on this page at Help Wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Who is yours? buttermywaffles who is Trevman's? buttermywaffles Found one her name is....................................Richelle Aura from the Iris Cabin! buttermywaffles Can I go in the Gage Cave? buttermywaffles Then lets Party at the Gage Cave!!!!! buttermy waffles Oh and how do you make the words Blue Butterwaffles like this if not then what button buttermywaffles Oh the the one that looks like a chain! butttermywaffles Gage, You should make a page for Pear, your company. TrevMan 20:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC)TrevMan Gage, Look at the Category:Love and Beauty Cabin Group page, I can't think of a motto and the page isn't created yet. P.S. Do you thing we should make a motto for every category page? (Eli already did Campers and People) TrevMan So you got your nook and you can go on this wiki? Sweet! TrevMan Could you make the page for Pear? Eli and I have some ideas for branches of the company! TrevMan 04:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC)TrevMan I think I might join. Is this like Inheritance Roleplay? Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll be the vice president, Gage. I am not that creative, so there goes one of them.TrevMan 23:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Trevor Ya, I saw they joined and I am very happy too. WHOOT! WHOOT! Thank you for making me the vice president. I will do my duties and HOPEFULLY do them well. TrevMan 23:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Trevor OOOOOHHHHH! ok well I hope I will be elected. Sorry! nice OMZTrevMan 23:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Trevor